Always Beside You
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Bila waktu adalah alsan utama mengapa kita tidak bisa bersatu, akan kubuat agar kau memiliki waktu yang sama dengan diriku, Aoba-san. /Based on Bad!Ending Clear/Angst/Chara Death/a bit Gore


**DRAMAtical Murder/ドラマティカル マーダー fanfiction**

**"Always Beside You" by Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

**Disclaimer : Nitro+CHiRAL**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : ClearxAoba**

**Warning : Based on Canon (Future!Clear's Bad end route)/Angst/Chara Death/a bit Gore**

**A/N : Konbanwa, minna-san :D**

**Haiii~ ini drabble ke-3 yg author buat di fandom ini (mengesampingkan beberapa cerita yang belum dilanjut #plak) inspirasi cerita ini tentunya dari canon!Clear's route yang Bad End, ditambah sama theme song bad end dia yang dinyanyiin Itou Kanako bikin tambah ngenes pas nulisnya #kokmalahcurhat **

**Happy reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

><p>Kau adalah sesosok <em>Alpha<em>, sebuah _man-hand_ dengan lempengan dan kerangka mesin yang menyelusuri dalam kulitmu. Hatimu bersih tanpa bernoda, sosok pemuda yang polos terpantul dalam dirimu saat ini.

Tatapanmu yang begitu hangat dan senyum yang selalu kau ulaskan selalu membuatku terpana, betapa kuatnya ia menyembunyikan semua keresahan yang selalu dipikirkannya dibalik senyum tulus bak manis tersebut.

Kau berkata padaku bahwa kau takut memperlihatkan wajahmu, Kau takut bahwa orang-orang akan lari bila mereka melihat sebagaimana mengerikannya paras-mu. Pendirianmu kokoh untuk tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana rupamu yang sesungguhnya, salah satu janji yang kau telah ikhlarkan pada kakek-mu dahulu.

Tetapi, hari dimana kau membuka pintu hatimu telah tiba, kau memperlihatkan bagaimana rupamu. Meskipun tanganmu bergetar dan suaramu tercekat, kau tetap membuka topeng itu.

Mata yang sama.

Hidung yang sama.

Mulut yang sama.

Bahkan paras yang begitu tampan terpantul.

Apakah yang sebenarnya kau takuti dalam dirimu, Clear?

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kakek melarangmu untuk membuka topeng tersebut. Clear tidak memiliki kelainan ataupun cacat kulit seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Bahkan pantulan _Blossom_ miliknya membuatku terpaku akan pantulan warna yang ada di matanya. Jernih, begitu jernih, hal yang membuatku begitu takjub ketika melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Kejadian _Oval Tower_ adalah kunci yang merobek semua rahasia yang kau sembunyikan. Bahkan alasan mengapa kau tidak mau membuka topengmu. Karena kau adalah sosok Alpha, ciptaan Toue yang telah dirancang untuk mencuci fungsi otak manusia. Tetapi kau memilih jalanmu sendiri, kau memiliki sebuah 'hati' yang tidak dimiliki oleh _Alpha_ lainnya.

Bahkan kau mati-matian melindungiku ketika kita sampai di lantai teratas _Oval Tower_. Toue sebagai saksi yang melihat bagaimana kau_, Alpha one_ dan _Alpha two_ bertarung. Terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, kau bahkan merusak _keylock_ milikmu, satu-satunya kunci _safety_ yang menjaga agar kau tetap hidup layaknya seperti manusia.

Clear.

Tidakkah ini sudah cukup bagimu? Pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan, bahkan kau sudah melebihi limitmu dengan bertarung dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Karena itu, beristirahatlah Clear. Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari cukup. Beristirahatlah.

**_SCRAP_**

**[It's fine to rest] **

**[It's better to stop now]**

**_PROCEED_**

**.**

**[Normal POV] **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Irama itu terus-menerus berputar, mengisi ruangan yang hening tanpa suara. Helaian _Fairy Tale Blue_ terpancar dari ujung ruangan, dimana ia berdiam tanpa bisa melihat apapun. Ya—kedua matanya kini telah menghilang, iris _Amber_ yang selama ini telah menemaninya selama 23 tahun itu telah lenyap, hanya sebuah _blindfold_ yang kini menutupi lubang hampa dari sepasang matanya.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, kejadian ketika penglihatannya diambil dengan cara yang mengerikan. Congkelan pada matanya saat itu memperlihatkan siluet warna merah, merah yang memblocking seluruh penglihatannya, sebelum warna yang ia tangkap hanya menjadi hitam pekat. Bahkan ia masih merasakan rasa sakit itu dengan jelas ketika orang yang mengambilnya tidak lain adalah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sosok yang dikenalnya sekaligus tidak dikenal olehnya.

"Aoba-san." Pemuda berhelai _Silvery_ itu memasuki pintu depan, suara yang begitu dingin dapat terdengar dengan jelas, berbeda dengan sosok Clear yang dikenalnya dulu. Sosok Clear dengan suara yang begitu riang, sosok Clear yang memiliki 'hati' kini telah sirnah. Bahkan melihat bagaimana sosoknya saat ini pun, ia sudah tidak sanggup. Bagaimanapun juga, satu-satunya organ yang membantunya untuk melihat kini telah menghilang.

Pemuda itu terdiam, bahkan ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat Clear memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang polos tanpa sehelai baju apapun, terdiam sambil memegang kaca yang menjadikan batas antara ruangan ia berdiri dan ruangan sebelah, dimana asal suara mesin terus berbunyi.

Clear mendekatinya, memeluknya dari belakang, membisikkan kata-kata yang menjadi sumber kenormalan satu-satunya bagi Aoba untuk tetap mempertahankan kesawarasannya saat ini. Satu-satunya dunia bagi Aoba saat ini. "Aoba-san, kau semakin kurus dari hari kehari. Apa kau mau memakan sesuatu?" tanyanya tanpa rasa iba di setiap perkataanya.

Aoba tidak menjawab, ia hanya bergumam kecil tanpa sepatah kata apapun. "Ah, aku lupa bahwa kau sudah tidak bisa berbicara, bukan?" Lagi, intonasi tanpa perasaan didalamnya mengalir dalam buliran perkataan yang Clear lontarkan. "Tapi tidak apa," jedanya sambil terkikik kecil. "Aoba-san adalah milikku sekarang, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Prasa yang sama, intonasi yang sama, nada yang sama dingin itu terus terucap setiap harinya. Aoba, yang telah gagal menggunakan _Scrap_ pada Clear kini tidak lebih dari barang penelitian Toue, dimana pita suara miliknya telah direngut jauh sebelum pengelihatannya. Namun ketika Toue mulai bosan dengan Aoba, ia memberikan hak milik itu kepada Clear yang telah diprogram ulang olehnya. Dengan program asli _Alpha_ yang berada didalam dirinya, ia tetap mengaggap bahwa Aoba adalah segalanya. Bahwa ia mencintai Aoba, namun dengan cara pandang yang berbeda.

"Aoba-san, bertahanlah. Kau akan menjadi sosok _man-hand_, sama sepertiku. Karena aku tidak bisa menjadikan diriku sebagai manusia, aku akan menjadikanmu sosok _man-hand_, sama sepertiku. Dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama, Aoba-san. Tidak akan ada pembatas bernama waktu yang akan memisahkan kita berdua." Ambisi Clear saat ini adalah satu, membuat Aoba sama sepertinya, ia akan menghalalkan segala cara, bahkan ia tidak peduli—atau sebenarnya ia sudah terbutakan oleh artian cinta yang salah?—bahwa sebenarnya Aoba telah lama menanggung rasa sakit baik dari fisik maupun batin.

Tetapi makin hari ke hari, Aoba kini telah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Asalkan Clear bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Bahkan bila ia harus melakukan siksaan seperti ini sebelum ia benar-benar mati. Siksaan secara perlahan yang akan diterimanya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan bernafas dengan lega ketika Clear memasuki ruangannya.

Kadangkala Clear akan bermain dengannya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya. Atau bahkan, ia datang dengan membawa berita buruk, seperti saat pita suara bahkan bola matanya akan diambil. Aoba tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia terukurung dalam sangkar dengan sayap yang telah patah, meninggalkan dirinya dalam kurungan abadi selama ia hidup.

Bahkan beberapa hari atau minggu, atau bahkan bulan—yang tidak pernah lagi diketahui oleh Aoba— tibalah saat penyiksaan selanjutnya. Dimana Clear akan mengambil kedua kakinya. Meski Aoba tidak dapat melihat, indra penciumannya masih bisa mencium wewangian dari ruangan yang dimasukinya. Penuh dengan bau logam dan besi.

Clear dengan hati-hati meletakkan pemuda berhelai _Fairy Teal Blue_ itu diatas sebuah meja oprasi. Lalu, proses amputasi itu berlangsung tanpa obat bius yang diberikan untuknya.

Sakit.

Aoba tidak bisa berteriak. Suaranya terkecat, bahkan ketika ia mencoba untuk berteriak, tenggorokannya terasa begitu perih, seolah luka yang terdapat ditenggoroannya itu terbuka kembali. Ia merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa saat benda tajam itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Meresap kedalam kulitnya semakin dalam dan dalam. Hingga ia dapat merasakan benda itu telah menyentuh tulang miliknya. Clear terus melanjutkannya, menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikannya, meremukkan tulang kaki pemuda itu dan memotongnya dengan sempurna.

Aoba mungkin tidak bisa melihat langsung, saat Clear menatapnya setelah operasi itu selesai. Dimana kedua kakinya kini telah menghilang. Clear menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar, namun sebuah perasaan yang aneh timbul dalam lubuk hatinya.

Airmatanya mengalir ketika ia melihat sosok Aoba yang terbaring seperti itu.

"Airmata adalah program yang diciptakan saat _Alpha_ memasuki kondisi bersedih," jedanya "Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa airmata ini mengalir begitu saja?"

Ketika ingatanmu tidak dapat berfungsi, maka tubuhlah yang akan berkata lebih banyak. Itulah yang terjadi pada Clear saat ini. Program miliknya, dimana 'hati' yang terpasang dalam dirinya itu memang telah sirnah. Namun, tubuh yang sama juga yang dulu pernah merasakan bagaimana hari-hari dengan 'hati' sebelum program baru ditanamkan padanya. Bukankah memori akan tetap tersimpan? Meskipun kau tidak pernah mengingatnya sekalipun.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Clear datang kembali pada Aoba yang telah sadarkan diri. Bahkan Clear memasuki ruangan tersebut seolah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aoba-san, bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?" Ekor matanya kini melihat nampan makanan yang terletak disebelah Aoba terbaring. "Mengapa kau hanya memakan sedikit, Aoba-san? Jangan salahkan aku bila kau makin kurus setiap harinya." Clear menghela nafasnya, mendekati Aoba yang mulai terbangun. Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, bahkan untuk berpindah tempat sekalipun ia tidak mampu, biar bagaimanapun kedua kakinya kini telah menghilang, bagaimana ia bisa tetap berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini, bukan?

Aoba bergumam kecil, entah apapun yang diucapkan olehnya, Clear tidak terlalu peduli lagipula, ia hanya ingin membuat misinya utamanya berhasil. Sebagaimanapun rasa sakit yang diterima Aoba, Clear tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Clear duduk diujung ranjang, dimana Aoba masih terdiam tidak bergeming dalam posisinya.

"Aoba-san, apa kau pernah merasakan perasaan yang tidak dapat kau ungkapkan dalam perkataan?" tanya Clear sambil melipat tangannya. "Sewaktu aku mengambil kedua kakimu dan airmata turun, kukira ada sebuah _Bug_ atau _Worm_ yang berada dalam program milikku. Tetapi ketika aku memeriksa diriku dengan seksama, tidak ada _Bug_ atau semacamnya dalam diriku. Mengapa—aku merasakan perasaan ini?"

Clear tahu Aoba bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya selain gumaman yang ia lontarkan, tetapi ia tetap bercerita padanya. Entah hanya karena ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada dihatinya, ataukah percikan 'hati'nya mulai menjerit dari dalam.

Aoba terdiam, ia tidak bergumam atau bergerak sedikitpun. Sebelum keheningan itu tiba-tiba terpecahkan oleh sebuah gumaman yang menyerupai sebuah lagu.

_Jelly Fish Song. _

Lagu yang dulu ia sering nyanyikan untuk Aoba. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata-kata layaknya nyanyian Clear yang dikenalnya dulu, tetapi Aoba tetap bergumam dengan nada yang sama. Nada yang sering Clear lontarkan dengan irama yang begitu lembut, begitu penuh perasaan.

Awalnya Clear tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang ingin Aoba sampaikan padanya. Namun gumaman itu, nada yang dinyanyikannya. Mengapa begitu familiar ditelinganya? Mengapa lagu itu seolah-olah menusukkan puluhan perasaan yang tidak dapat dijabarkan olehnya?

Bahkan Clear tidak mengetahui apapun ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak untuk memeluk Aoba, mendekap pemuda yang sudah sangat kurus itu dalam kedua lengannya. Clear menutup matanya, seolah-olah perasaan yang membuat hatinya pilu itu memasuki dirinya. Alpha tidak dilahirkan dengan sebuah perasaan, maka hal semacam ini tentu tidak berguna baginya. Ia harus mengubur seluruh perasaan itu.

"Aoba-san." Clear mulai berkata-kata kembali, ia mendekatkan mulutnya hingga menyentuh permukaan telinga Aoba. "Mari kita selesaikan semua, akan kujadikan kau sosok man-hand seutuhnya."

.

.

.

_Dunia yang lama yang ia impikan sudah lama menghilang, _

_Sosok yang selama ini ia harapkan telah lenyap, tergantikan oleh Man-hand tanpa sebuah perasaan didalamnya. _

_Tetapi, dengan setia ia tetap menunggu._

_Dengan setia ia tetap berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti, sosok yang dikenalnya akan kembali lagi._

_Bahkan harapan itu masih terniang dalam benak pikirannya hingga detik akhir sebelum kematian menjemput sosoknya. _

_Aoba tidak lagi menghembuskan nafasnya, Clear telah mengambil seluruh organ yang diperlukan untuk memasangnya pada tubuh baru Aoba. _

_Clear tertawa bahagia, dengan ini—dengan ini ia bisa kembali bersatu dengan Aoba._

_Tidak ada lagi perbedaan diantara mereka! _

_Ya! Harusnya ia merasa bahagia karena ini!_

_Tapi—apakah tindakannya ini benar? Apakah yang selama ini dilakukannya ini benar? Ketika ia mulai mempertanyakan hal itu dalam hatinya sendiri. Apakah ini hal yang ingin dicapainya selama ini?_

_Sosok Aoba kini berada di hadapannya. Bukan—bukan sosok manusia, tetapi man-hand sama sepertinya. Seluruh program bahkan suara telah terpasang dalam man-hand tersebut, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai 'Aoba' benar-benar membuka matanya. _

_Namun, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. _

'_Aoba' tidak pernah membuka matanya sekalipun. Meskipun tanda-tanda kerusakan tidak pernah terdeteksi dalam dirinya, ia tidak pernah bergerak atau bahkan bergeming barang seincipun. _

_Apa yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah boneka 'Aoba' yang rusak sebelum ia benar-benar menjalankan fungsinya._

.

.

.

Telapak tangan Clear menyentuh permukaan kulit milik 'Aoba' yang berada didepannya. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kini suhu tubuh hangat yang biasanya Aoba lontarkan padanya telah menghilang, tergantikan oleh lempengan kulit yang dingin.

"Aoba-san.." Clear menatap sosok didepannya dengan tatapan yang hampa. "Sebegitu tidak inginkah kau menemuiku?" Senyum Clear yang tidak lama tergantikan oleh tawa yang hambar.

Aoba terdiam dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Ia duduk disebuah kursi yang begitu besar layaknya kursi seorang raja. Namun, tidak ada apapun yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut selain bangku yang kini diduduki oleh pemuda berhelai _Fairy Teal Blue_ itu.

"Ah~ tapi tidak apa, selagi kau masih menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

.

.

.

**I do not know you, life**

**or do I?**

**I do not know ... me, alive**

**is it supposed to ...**

_Clear's Bad Ending_Immer Sie_

**_END_**


End file.
